<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepyheads by Ghostery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134452">Sleepyheads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery'>Ghostery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little downtime on vacation.<br/>Fictober prompt 9. “will you look at this?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Sylvia Tilly, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepyheads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, will you look at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet Tilly, they’re asleep,” Michael hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the fireplace in the living room of the Kirk homestead were Jim and Spock, both in reclined positions with Jim’s head on a opened book in Spock’s lap. To Michael, it was doubtful they started out that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look awfully cozy don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim literally has his head in an book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those pages are ruined. He drools. I knew there had to be something going on between the two of them. I’m a little insulted that Jim didn’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s leave them alone and have some mulled cider.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>